The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Adsica
Summary: A moulinrougexyugioh crossover. A young writer falls in love with a beautiful courtesan. This love, however, is forbidden, and now they must find a way to keep it a secret. Not to mention a dark secret looming around...YamixYugi.
1. Prolouge

Okay, I'll take another crack at this. Last time, I did this late at night and I hated how it came out! I'll try to make it a little better. I don't own yugioh or Moulin Rouge sadly!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"_There was a boy  
A very strange  
Enchanted boy  
They say he wandered  
Very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he_

_And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
While we spoke  
Of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
'The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love and  
Be loved in return'"_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review, if you can.


	2. Meet the Bohemians!

Hey I updated, but it took me like almost two hours. It's a pretty long process writing this. First, I have to watch Moulin Rouge like twenty times, though I'm not complaining, and then I have to figure out who's playing who. The characters will probably be out of character, sorry. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The year was 1899 in Paris. It was the summer of love. The world at the time had been swept up in a bohemian revolution. Young Yami had just arrived in the town of Montremont. It had been nothing like his father, Aknankanon, had said, "A village of SIN!" Instead it had been filled with painters, writers, and musicians of all kinds. Yami had wanted to become a part of that.

Yes, Yami had come to live penniless existence, he had come to write about freedom, beauty, truth, and that which he believed in above all, love.

"Always this ridiculous obsession with love!" he father told him.

There was only one problem, he'd never been in love.

"Oh great, how am I suppose to write about it, if I never truly experienced it. I mean, all great authors have at least some experience to go along with the book. What am I gonna do, ahhh!"

Right at that moment, an unconscious Egyptian fell right through his roof, followed by a blond dressed as a nun.

"What's up, the name's Jounuchi Katsuya, but you can call me Jou. And this is good buddy, Marik."

Yami just stared at Marik and then looked at Jou as if to ask, 'Is he okay?'

"You see Marik has a disease called narcolepsy. You one moment you're talking with you good buddies, the next you're in sleepy town," said Jou as he started to try and pick up Marik.

Just then, three heads poked out of the hole, which Marik fell through.

"How is he?" asked Duke.

"He's perfectly fine, probably didn't feel a thing," replied Jou.

"You think he'll wake in time to rehearse for the play?" asked Tristian.

The four of them were writing a play called 'Spectacular, Spectacular,' for the Moulin Rouge.

"That's just great. Now who's going to replace him as the Swedish mountain man named Goterd?" asked a very upset Pandora.

Before Yami knew it, he was upstairs filling in for the Egyptian.

Apparently, there were some artist differences between Duke's music and Pandora's lyrics.

"The hills are made, after the poodle is spaayyyyyyed!" Jou sang.

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" commanded Pandora, "Just stop that horrible racket.

"I'm not sure that a nun would say that about a mountain, Jou," noted Honda.

"How about, the hills are created with harmonic symphonies?"

"Nah."

"The hill are devised, once we cut some pies?"

"Nope."

Soon the whole room was filled with bickering and a lot more awful rhyming, until one voice rang out to everyone.

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music!"

Everyone's attention immediately went to a smiling Yami.

Suddenly, Marik woke up.

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music? I love it!" he stated.

"Simply a grand performance," Jou said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Pandora, you and Yami should write the show together," he added.

But working with some newbie was not what Pandora wanted to hear.

"Goodbye!"

"Umm Jou, do you think that he can be accepted to write something like this," Duke said. "No offense, but have you ever written something like this?"

"Well, no." Yami simply said.

"Hey, the boy has talent!" said Marik as he touched something sensitive enough to make Yami gasp. "Hehe, nothing funny," Marik immediately said as he moved his hand away.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" Jou exclaimed.

"Oh goodie," Tristan said.

The plan was to dress Yami up and pass him up as a famous English writer. Once at the Moulin Rouge, Yami would astound the Millennium Treasure, whom was the star of the show, and then the Treasure would go tell Seto Kaiba about the him, thus wowing Kaiba and getting to write the show.

"Whoa, that's the first good plan you've ever made!" Duke cried.

Jou turned to Yami. "Here's to your first job in Paris!" Jou said as he took out a bottle of absinthe.

This was the first time Yami would try the alcoholic drink, and didn't know of the hallucinating effect it had on its drinkers.

Immediately, the Kuriboh on the bottle had appeared.

"Oh man, not you again Blondie!" he cried. "Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Hand over the bottle spiky!"

After a while of hallucinating and dancing with pink elephants, (I don't own Dumbo) they were off to the Moulin Rouge, where Yami would preform his poetry, for the Millennium Treasure!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that was a load of fun! We might have a snowstorm on Wednesday where I live so I might update then, if not on Friday. Please Review:-)


	3. You'll Have Fun at the Moulin Rouge!

Yay, I'm so proud of myself for updating so quickly. I was thinking really hard on how I should do this scene until it just came to me while I was eating my lunch at school. I hope it came out okay! I still don't own Moulin Rouge or Yugioh.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and the bohemians had finally made it to Moulin Rouge. It was a nightclub and dance hall where the rich and powerful played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld (they're not really creatures!).

Moulin Rouge means red windmill in French. Next to it is a building resembling an elephant. Right across from the Moulin Rouge was Yami's apartment, so he had heard of the famous party house, but this was the first time he would be inside.

Once inside, he noticed Seto Kaiba and his infamous girls. He called them, his 'diamond dogs.'

_Seto: If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore  
Diamond dogs: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Seto: What to do? Cause death's not much fun  
Diamond dogs: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

As Seto came out on stage with his diamond dogs, the crowd immediately cheered. The four gals who were the dogs were Anzu, Mai, Serenity, and Ishizu. Each was wearing a can-can dress and Seto wore his infamous white trench coat with a black top hat.

_Seto: I've just the antidote And though I mustn't gloat  
Diamond dogs: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da  
Seto: At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!  
Diamond dogs: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here  
Seto: So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!  
Diamond dogs: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade! _

_Seto: Cause you can can can!  
Crowd: Yes, you can can can!  
Diamond dogs: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Seto: Or you can't can't can't!  
Crowd: Yes, you can can can! _

By now, most of crowd, including a confused Yami, decided to join in on the fun.

_Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious  
Seto: Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us  
Seto: Cause you can can can!  
Crowd: We feel stupid and contagious  
Seto: Or you can't can't can't! _

_Diamond dogs: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Zidler: Cause you can can can!  
Diamond dogs: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Zidler: Outside it may be raining But in here it's entertaining!  
Cause you can can can! Cause you can can can!  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us  
Zidler: Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid... _

They were interrupted by Seto's hand gesture to stop and waited anxiously for Seto's next move.

_Seto: The can-can. Because we can can can!  
Diamond dogs: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister,  
soul sister, flow sister Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here  
Seto: Because you can can can! Yes you can can can!  
Diamond dogs: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady maralade!  
Seto: Because you can can can! Because you can can can! _

By now, Yami and the bohos were getting really into the music and were enjoying the thrill they were experiencing.

_Bohos: You can bump and grind  
Yami: Cause it's good for your mind! YEAH!!!  
Seto: Cause you can can can can can can can can can! _

Now all the music had stopped and small pieces of glittering paper was dropped from the sky. It had been the moment that everyone, who knew the club and its stars, was waiting for.

The Millennium Treasure would now take the stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the way, I'll be using the term boho now instead of writing bohemian out all the time since it's quicker. Well hope you enjoy, and please review:-)


	4. The Millennium Treasure

Yay, this may be the longest chapter ever! I also might have tweaked with someone's gender to make it easier for me to write and not keep getting my pronouns confused. I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge...sigh.

* * *

The room was filled with glitter as a woman with long, black hair with red tips and golden bangs dropped down to the center of a stage down a swing. 

"It's her, the Millennium Treasure!" whispered Jou to Yami.

She wore a sparkling short dress with a black top hat. She looked very similar to Yami, except her eyes were large and amethyst.

_The French are glad to die for love...  
They delight, infighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives,  
And gives expensive...jewels!_

All of a sudden, the silence of the room broke into cheers of delight, and a jazzy tune filled the building, as the Treasure dropped down to her public.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

The men went wild. Now the Treasure was just showing off her skill.

_...Tiffany's...Cartier..._

One poor man actually offered flowers to the jewel loving lady.

_The Millennium Treasure and the Diamond Dogs:  
'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl!_

Even the diamond dogs decided to join in on the fun, while the Millennium Treasure did what she did best, being a courtesan.

_Millennium Treasure:  
(kiss sound) Ah  
Come and get me, boys _

The boys happy went over to her and eagerly picked her up and went over to the stage.

_Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Seto Kaiba, tell me all about it!_

Seto Kaiba, who was sitting with Pegasus, excused from the table and went to join the Treasure.

_Millennium Treasure:  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
Seto:  
Thinks you're awful nice  
Millennium Treasure :  
But get that ice or else no dice_

"Is Pegasus her yet Seto?" asked the Treasure as they danced.

"Oh coarse, why wouldn't he? After all, you are performing," said Kaiba.

As he continued to dance with her, he noticed that Jou had spilled some food on a very unhappy Pegasus, and was trying to clean him up.

"My bad dude," he said as he tried to wipe him with a hanky.

"Well, where is he then?" the Treasure asked excitedly.

"He's the one Jou's shaking a hanky at," replied Seto.

At that exact moment, Jou went over to Yami.

"Hey man, can I borrow dis for a sec?" asked Jou as he took a hanky from Yami.

By now, the Millennium Treasure was looking out and spotted Yami.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked Seto.

"Look me check," Seto said and then immediately followed that with a groan as he saw Jou harassing Pegasus.

"Come on, just let me finish up with that," begged Jou as Pegasus slapped him away.

"I hope that annoying little mutt doesn't scare him off," Seto said while sighing silently.

"Fine, you can clean yourself off you white hair pigged!" Jou exclaimed as he snorted like a pig.

Kimo, Pegasus's goon, had, by now, grabbed Jou and showed him the gun he was carrying. Immediately, Jou cowered away, whimpering as a dog slightly.

By now, some girls hid Seto and the Treasure so they could change for the remainder of the act. Meanwhile, the diamond dogs continued to sing for their audience.

_Diamond Dogs:  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend_

While the girls continued to sing, the Treasure and Kaiba were in conversation.

"Will he invest to our show?" the treasure asked.

"I don't see how he couldn't after spending the night with you," Seto exclaimed, "He'd be a fool to refuse!

"What's his type?" the Treasure eagerly asked. "Wilting flower," as the treasure said this she pouted, "Bright and bubbly, weeee, or smoldering temptress, grrr!"

"I'd say, smoldering temptress," Seto replied, "We're all relying on you girly"

_Anzu:  
Ole!_

"Just remember, a real show, in a real stage, with a real audience. And you'll be-"

"A real actress," the Treasure concluded as she sighed. She quickly covered it up with a smile as they went on stage.

_Millennium Treasure:  
Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She had made her way up to an unsuspecting Yami and decided to wave her... um, body in front of a wide-eyed Yami.

"I believe you were expecting me," she said seductively. Yami looked at her straight in the eyes and breathed out, "Yes, yes."

She then turned to the audience and shouted, "I believe it's lady's choice," she said as she pointed to Yami.

The bohos all commented to Yami say how lucky he was, but Yami was just out of words. The Treasure noticed this and let out a surprised squeal followed by a whine and pout.

"Awww," the audienced cried.

All of a sudden, the spunky girl started to dance. She was waving the feathers that were attached to her costume, a pink dress with feathers on the back.

"Yugi,Yugi, Yugi!" the crowd shouted as she continued to dance.

"Ow, ow ,ow, aaaarrrrreba!" she cried as she stuck her feathered butt in Yami's face.

"Just then Jou appeared and said, "I see you've already met my newest writing buddy," but he was drowned out by the crowd.

"Let's dance," she said as she pulled Yami up to his feet.

"Hit here with your most modern poem!" yelled Jou to Yami, but yet again unheard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
On your mind  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm  
Forget about the worries on your mind_

As the music continued to play, Yugi was showing off her dance skills, as Yami had to be pushed onto the dance floor, because he was frozen with confusion and nerves.

Meanwhile, the bohos simply discussed how the plan was going.

"It seems to be going well," Duke stated.

"Incredible," Tristan started.

"He has a gift with the women," Marik concluded as they watched a partly confused Yami. It was after all, his first time dancing at a night club.

"I told you, that guy has some serious skills," Jou said.

The two continued to dance and suddenly, Yugi dropped down Yami legs, making him very nervous.

"Ahh. Ohh. Ahh," he simply said as the bohos continued to cheer him on.

From a distance, Seto watched what was going on.

"Man, Pegs has some seriously good moves!"

"I'm so glad that you take an interest in our little show," Yugi said as they continued to dance.

"It seems very exciting," Yami replied, "I'd be delighted to be a part of it."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Of coarse, assuming you like what I do."

"I'm sure I will," she said a little surprised by the reply.

As they continued to do some dance moves, Yami lifted his hat towards the bohos, as they replied with the same gesture while smiling.

"Jou said that," Yami started, "we could maybe do it in private.

"Did he now?"

"Yes you know," he continued, "a, uh, private poetry reading."

"Ohhh, a poetry reading," she said. "Well I love a little poetry after supper!" she said laughing slightly.

As the song and interesting dance was over, Yugi shouted, "Hang onto your hat!" as the men around them threw up their hats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Yami joined back up with the Bohos, Yugi was doing he finally act up on the swing as it went higher and higher. Below were all the men happily waving their hands around and enjoying the music.

_Diamonds, Diamonds,  
Square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks, don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds, are a girl's best..._

All of a sudden, Yugi was gasping for breath as the crowd was awaiting for the final note. Seto immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Nooo!" he screamed as Yugi feel from the swing.

Luckily, Mahad had caught Yugi right before he fell to the ground.

Everyone was silent, and Yami felt his heart just to his throat. Seto was sweating up a waterfall and then looked out into the crowd.

"Yeahhhh!" Seto yelled happily clapping. "Yugi, Yugi!" he started to chant. Soon the whole crowd was also cheering, being fooled into thinking this was just part of the act.

As Yugi was being taken to be seen by a docter, Anzu and Mai were looking out from afar.

"Doesn't look Peg is gonna has his night's worth tonight," Anzu said smiling.

"Don't be that way Anzu," Mai said angerly.

The doctor appeared from the crowd and signaled to Seto that Yugi won't be coming out any time soon.

"You've frightened her away," Seto said as the cried whined out, "But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers waiting to dance with some nice young chaps, so enjoy yourselves as we dance he night away!" Seto cried.

From afar, Yami was still in shock from what happened, but brushed it aside, thinking that maybe it was just part of the act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi's friend, Ryou, was with her when she woke up.

"You alright Yugi?" he asked. "You gave us all quite a scare you know."

"Don't worry", she said, "it's just these silly costumes."

Ryou gave her a small smile as the doctor rushed in.

"Is she awake? Any problems?" he asked Ryou.

"Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Then don't just stand around, get going!"

At that moment, Yugi went into a coughing fit as Ryou gave him a tissue. When she gave it back to him, he was shocked to see blood on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that crisis was through, Yugi was getting ready to see 'Pegasus.' Ryou was with her trying to putting a red dress on her to see if it would fit alright.

"You know Yugi," Ryou started, "You really wowed him on the dance floor. I can see you as the next Sarah Bernhardt."

"Oh I would do anything to be like the great Sarah Ryou."

"Well you've got the skill, so I don't see why you can't."

You know, once I get my big break, I'll fly away from here," Yugi said, "Of coarse, I'll still visit you Ryou. You are my best friend after all."

Ryou smiled at her.

Just then, Kaiba came bursting through the door.

"Is everything alright Yugi?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied. Then she turned around to model her dress. "What do you think? Smoldering temptress."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Seto, "Everything's going so well!

Yugi and Ryou both smiled and Yugi clapped her hands excitedly.

It was time to pay 'Pegasus' a visit!

* * *

Well that's it for now. In the next chapter, we'll get to see Yugi's naughty side. Not that he's not naughty already. Poor Yami, what has he gotten himself into! As always, Please Review:-)

* * *

Return to Top 


	5. The Poetry Reading

Hey, I finally finished the chapter. It took all day, but I'll continue with my awesome updating skills. So here it is, I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge (cries out loud).

* * *

Yugi made her way up to the elephant shaped building, where Yami awaited for her, to show her his 'poetry.' The bohos were quite impressed with Yami already wowing Yugi so quickly.

"Whoa, straight to the elephant!" exclaimed Jou.

Just then, Yugi appeared in the room.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, no?" Yugi asked.

She was wearing an incredibly sexy black outfit, that didn't cover too much of her up. Of coarse, Yami noticed that right away.

"Poetic enough for you?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes," Yami whispered out in return.

The bohos couldn't stand the wait, so they decided to climb the elephant and check out what was going out.

"Care for a little drink, hmm?" asked Yugi as she was moving towards the table with food and whine on it.

"I'd just...uh, like get it over and done with if you don't mind," Yami said shyly.

Yugi dropped the bottle and put on an annoyed face, but hid it from Yami. "Oh," she said and turned around look very seductive. "Very well." She made her way to the bed and said "Well, then why don't you come down here, so we can get it over and done with," she said while slightly moving the veil on the dress up.

"I-I prefer to do it standing if you don't mind."

"Oh," Yugi said surprised and getting up.

"You don't have to get up," Yami said quickly. "It's just that sometimes, what I do takes really long, and I'd like you to be comfortable," Yugi gave him a strange look, but he continued, "It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel strange at first, but if you're open to it you may enjoy a lot," he concluded.

"I'm sure I will," she simply said.

Yami looked at her and couldn't take the sight well.

"Excuse me," Yami said as he turned away from her.

Soon he began to attempt to recite some poetry.

"The, the sky is-is," but he stopped as Yugi began to moan and look very sexy!

Yami tried to cover her up with his hat in front of his face, but to no avail.

"The-the shy is, with bluebirds."

Immediately he had to turn around and council himself.

"I know. Come on, brlll. Come on, brill."

He thought he was ready but then saw a very seductive looking Yugi on the bed and moaning.

"I think," he was cut off by her moaning.

He turned right back around.

"There might be something shaking," he concluded. "Oh riki-tiki-tiki."

'Come on Ra, help me out here!' He started to prep himself again.

By now, Yugi was getting pretty impatient.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous. It's just sometimes takes a while for me to get inspired enough, you know?" he explained.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Oh yes, let mummy help," she said as she came closer to Yami, and grabbed him in a certain area!

"Does this inspire you enough?" she asked as she threw him onto the bed.

"Now, let's make love."

"Love?"

"I know you want to," Yugi said as she pounced on top of Yami and started to rip open his shirt.

"Tell the truth, love," she said, "You wanted to feel the poetry after all."

"What?" asked a beyond confused Yami.

Now Jou was dangling from the roof of the elephant to look through the window and see what was going on.

"Mmm, feel it."

"Ohhh."

"Feel the tiger! Roar, Roar!!"

At that moment she opened his pants and gasped.

"Big Boy!" she whispered and looked at Yami.

"Man, he sure does that pack a wallet!" said Jou to the other bohos.

"I need your poetry now!"

"All right!" cried Yami as he pushed off Yugi.

"It's a little bit funny," Yami said.

"What?"

"This feeling inside," Yami replied. "I'm not one who can easily hid," he concluded. "Is this what you want? Is it any good?"

"Oh, poetry," Yugi said, "Yes, this is what I want, naughty words!" With that Yugi laughed and started to roll around on the bed moaning, as Yami continued with his 'naughty words.'

"I don't have much money."

"Oh naughty!"

"But, boy if I did,"

"Oh yes."

"I'd buy a big house where we both could live?" Yami said slightly confused looking at Yugi.

"Oh, I love them," she said, "Oh it's so good!"

"If I were a sculptor-"

"Wonderful," Yugi now made her way on the floor.

"But then again, no," Yami continued, "Or a man who makes shadow magic at a traveling show."

"Oh don't, don't!" Just then Yami stopped talking.

"No, no, no don't stop," she said quickly.

"I know it's not much," he started again.

"Give me more!" Yugi sad grabbing the blanket from the floor, "Yes, yes!"

"But it's the best I could do."

"Oh naughty! Don't stop," she continued wrapping the blanket around her and rolling around, while Yami stared at her, as though she was some abnormal nut job. He then turned around to face the window and sang out a verse.

_My gift is my song _

By now, Yugi stopped rolling and looked at Yami. Even the bohos outside looked at him as Paris lit up in lights.

_And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled at her as she got up to listen more closely. Yami turned back to the window.

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross _

Yami turned back to Yugi.

_But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on _

He went over to Yugi and took her hands into his.

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue_

Yugi smiled sweetly at Yami. She had never felt this strange feeling before with other guys. What was it?

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

The scenery had changed around them to a beautiful background of Paris, while sparkles showered them.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song_

Yami held up an umbrella for the both of them and then began to dance with it._  
_

_may be quite simple  
But now that it's done _

He then threw away the umbrella and made his way over to Yugi, while the bohos howled wildly in support.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

"Looks like he got the job!" yelled Jou happily to the other bohos.

Yami and Yugi both danced by now, and they were back in the elephant and then ended with a spin and tilting over to the side, with Yami holding up Yugi.

"I can't believe it, I'm in love," Yugi whispered to Yami.

* * *

Yay, they finally got together, and it only took five chapters! In the next chapter, there is a lot of confusion and havoc running about. Nothing really out the ordinary. You know the deal, please review:-) 


	6. Misunderstanding

Wee, I finally got the chapter written, go me! Anywho, I might not update that quickly sometimes since one, I'm lazy and two, I have some projects to do for school over break. Sounds like fun! -- Enough about me enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge... but that would make me very happy!

* * *

Our romantic, poetic hero Yami, had actually made the Millennium Treasure fall in love. 

"I can't believe it," Yugi said, "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke."

"Hehe, duke?" asked Yami smiling.

"It's not like title's important, of coarse," she said.

"I'm not a duke," he said happily.

"Not a duke?" she asked surprised.

"I'm a writer," he said surprised she asked.

Suddenly the loving feeling in the room died.

"Huh?" she asked completely confused.

"Well, yeah."

"No!" she said pushing Yami away.

"But Jou?"

"Jounuchi?"

Jou who was looking through the window hid most his face in embarrassment.

"You can't be one of Jou's wonderfully talented, extremely charming, bohemian protege?"

"I'd like to think so," he said admiringly.

"Oh, no!" she cried. "I'm going to kill that little, little mutt!"

Jou was really scared at this moment and ducked for cover.

"But Jou told me-"

"What about Pegasus?" Yugi said as she opened the door, only to see Seto with him.

"Pegasus!" she cried in horror. "You've got to hide!"

At that exact moment Seto barged through the door. Yami hide behind Yugi, as she lifted up her veil for him to hide better.

"There you are, Yugi," Seto said smiling, "Where were you?"

"I was uhh, well you see I was waiting for Pegasus."

"Well, Pegasus, let me introduce you to Miss.Yugi Mouto."

"Hmm, how kind of you to come visit me, while you have such a busy schedule," Yugi said trying to be as calm as possible. She looked behind her to see Yami had made his way behind the table with food and whine on it.

"The pleasure, Yugi-girl, will be all mine," he said taking her hand into his.

"I'll leave you two love birds to give you some alone time," said Seto as he closed the door behind him.

Pegasus reached down and kissed her hand. "My, my aren't we a little nervous," he said.

"Oh you know, all the stress from the show sometimes get to you," Yugi said as she made her way to the bed.

"Well after all that dancing, I'm sure you must be quite parched," he said making his way to the whine and Yami.

"Don't! You just love the view?" Yugi said quickly.

"Umm, sure," he said as he reached for the bottle.

Yugi then began to dance, which caught the attention of Pegasus and Yami.

"I just feel like dancing!"

"I think you may have already had, too much. I'd like to have a little of that," he said reaching for the bottle.

"It's-it's a little bit funny!" Yugi blurted out.

"What is?"

Yami had peeked out from the table and pointed to his stomach as he mouthed out the words.

"This feeling, inside," Yugi said reading Yami's lips. "It's not one I can easily," Yami began to make hiding gestures, "hide," she concluded.

At that moment, Yami knocked over a candle, which caught Pegasus's attention.

"No!" she yelled grabbing Pegasus's legs and making him feel a bit embarrassed, which was what she was pretty good at doing today.

"I don't have much money," she said, "but if I did, ohh, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Yami was also hiding behind Pegasus.

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

As she sung, Yami and her began to slowly stand up.

_That I put don in words._

_How wonderful life is,_

_now you're in the world._

At that moment, Pegasus feel madly in love with Yugi.

"Whoa, that was quite impressive, Yugi-girl.

"I know," she said pointing to Yami the door. "It's from the play, 'Spectacular, Spectacular. Now that I'm here with you, I truly understand the meaning to those words."

Yami carefully opened the door, but Kimo was right outside! He shut the door way too loud, and Pegasus turned around, only to be distracted by Yugi again, who began to pretend to cry on the bed.

"Pegasus, stop toying with my emotions!" she accused.

Then she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed while kissing him.

"Come, you want to make love," she said, "so let's do it!"

Yami gave her a very unhappy and stern look, before he went towards the window to hide.

"You're right, it's too soon," Yugi said looking at Yami. She then turned her attention to Pegasus. "I can feel a great force within you. We must continue this on opening night. Until then, you must leave now until."

"But I just got here!"

"Don't worry, we'll see each other everyday during rehearsal."

She then escorted him to the door, "Until opening night, we must wait. Get out," she said breathlessly.

Right after she closed the door and gave Yami a death glare.

"Do you have any idea, what might have happened... if... you," right at that moment, she collapsed on top of Yami.

"Oh Ra, Yugi?!" Yami said trying to wake Yugi up by shaking her.

Apparently, right at that moment, Seto looked through the telescope in his room to see how things were going. Yami's back was towards the window, so Seto thought it was Pegasus.

"Right on time!" he said happily.

Yami continued to struggle to get Yugi onto the bed, and now the bohos were looking at him. They each were dumbfounded, but hid as soon as they heard the door open.

Pegasus came through the door, just in time to see Yami on top of Yugi in a suggestive position.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Right then, Yugi woke up. "Huh? Oh Pegasus, this is the writer of the show, Yami."

"Uhhh, hi," Yami said feeling awkward.

"You were sleeping with the writer!"

"Don't be silly," she said, "After you left, I called everyone together to rehearse for the show after you inspired me so much."

"Everyone?" Pegasus asked.

Right on cue, the bohos emerged from their hiding places.

"How's the rehearsal going?" asked Jou.

"Hope the piano's in tune," Duke said going over to it.

"Want some?" asked Tristian as he showed Pegasus a bottle of absinthe.

"No!" he cried and then turned to Yugi, "If you're rehearsing, where's Seto?"

Seto had seen all the commotion from his office, and shot into the room right at that moment.

"Pegasus, I'm so sorry!" he said, "Did these boneheads give you a hard time?"

"It's alright Seto, he knows all about the emergency rehearsal." Yugi said to Kaiba winking.

"Oh yeah, the, uh, rehearsal!" he said catching on. "You'll love it! It's certainly something, from what Pandora told us."

"Pandora left," said Jou.

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry about it moneybags, I found a better writer," he said pointing to Yami.

"So what's the story about?" Pegasus asked.

"What?" Seto asked back.

"Well if I'm going to invest in this, I need to know the story."

"Of coarse, right as always Pegasus," Seto quickly said. "The story's about... uhh Jou?"

Everyone looked at Jou.

"Well the story is about, well, uh,"

"Love!"

Everyone looked at Yami.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Next up, the story line for 'Spectacular, Spectacular, and Yugi expressing her true feelings about the Moulin Rouge. Sorry the chapter was pretty short, but I had to stop it somewhere! Please review. :-)  



	7. Yugi's Song

Took me long enough. I started writing this at eight and finally finished. This may be one of my longest chapters, I think. Anywho, I don't think I'll update tomorrow, since I plan to do some things over the break. Enough about me, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, but I do own a dvd of Moulin Rouge!

* * *

Everyone looked at Yami.

"Love?" Pegasus questioned.

"It's about love," he continued, "overcoming all obstacles."

"And it's set in Switzerland!" exclaimed Jou.

"No, no Egypt!" Yami said pointing to the millennium puzzle around his neck. "And there's a courtesan," he said looking at Yugi, "The most beautiful courtesan in all of Egypt." He then turned to Pegasus, "But here kingdom is invaded by an evil Pharaoh." He turned back to face everyone as he continued, "In order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Pharaoh. But, on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless-" Yami looked over to see a sitar, "A penniless sitar player for the evil Pharaoh, and she falls in love with him instead!"

He looked over at Yugi. "He wasn't trying to trick her, but was dressed as a Pharaoh because he was in a play."

"Ooo, I play the, oh so charming, penniless sitar player," Marik said grabbing the sitar. "He'll sing like an angel, but dance like a devil!"

"Okay, well what happens next?" asked Pegasus, who was interested.

"The penniless sitar player and courtesan have to hide their forbidden love from the evil Pharaoh."

Now Duke joined in on the story.

"The sitar is magical and can only speak the truth!"

"And I will be playing the magical sitar!" exclaimed Jou and started to show off his honesty. "Lalala, you are beautiful," he said to Yugi. "Lalala, you are ugly," he said to Seto, but before he could say something to Pegasus, everyone covered his mouth.

"I get it, he gives the game away!" Pegasus cried.

"Yeah!" everyone said together happily.

"Tell him about the can-can," Seto said to Yami.

"The can-can is-," but before he could finish Seto stepped in.

"It's an erotic spectacular scene, which captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this production embodies, Pegasus!" Seto exclaimed going nose to nose with Pegasus, as everyone eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Meaning, Kaiba-boy?"

"What I mean is the show will be... a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment." Seto stated. "It will be..."

Duke ran over to the piano.

_Spectacular Spectacular  
Spectacular, spectacular  
No words in the vernacular _

As Seto sang, he ran over to Pegasus's ears.

_Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment _

_Returns are fixed at ten percent  
You must agree, that's excellent  
And on top of your fee... _

He then backed up in front of the bohos, Yugi and Yami, as they all joined in as Pegasus continued to watch.

_You'll be involved artistically._

They started to make their way slowly over to Pegasus, who took a seat on a nearby chair.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years! _

They added a little bounce to their step now.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years! _

They then started to dress up and show off their dance skills.

_Elephants! Arabians!  
Indians! And courtesans!  
Acrobats! and juggling bears!  
Exotic girls! Fire eaters!_

Pegasus had to dodge the fire.

_Muscle Men! Contortionists!  
Intrigue, danger, and romance!  
Electric lights, Machinery,  
Powered with electricity! _

They then began to dance around Pegasus.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years! _

They got down on their knees and made it to the back of the room.

_Spectacular, spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment _

Pegasus looked over to Duke, who was playing the piano, with his back turned away from it. They all then continued to sing together.

_The hills are alive, with the sound of music... _

They started to jump while singing.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years! _

They then grabbed Pegasus's chair and spun him around in the air as he yelled a little in fright.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
_

They ended off with a pose. But Pegasus was still curious of one thing.

"Well, what happens at the end?"

Everyone looked at each other and then got ready to act it out with Yami telling the story.

_The courtesan and sitar man  
Are pulled apart by an evil plan... _

Yugi then decided to join in, too.

_But in the end she hears his song... _

She glanced slightly at Yami as he added a line right away.

_And their love is just too strong. _

Yugi looked at Yami, as he gave her a small smile, only to be interrupted by Pegasus.

_It's a little bit funny,  
This feeling inside... _

The song then continued after an awkward silence.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years--!_

Yami continued to tell the story.

_Sitar player's secret song,  
helps them flee the evil one...  
Though the tyrant rants and rails,  
it is all to no avail! _

Just then Seto appeared dressed as a Pharaoh.

"I am the evil Pharaoh! You will not escape!"

"Hey Seto, you're really good, you should play the pharaoh," said Yugi.

"No else is going to anyways!" Seto said.

Pegasus gave out a small laugh.

_So exciting, we'll make them laugh   
we'll make them cry!  
So delighting --! _

"And in the end, should someone die?" Pegasus asked.

Everyone looked at one another and then continued to sing.

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting it will run for 50 years...! _

Everyone looked eagerly at Pegasus, awaiting his answer.

"Looks like _we_ are going to have some show!"

Immediately, everyone went over to him to give him a hug.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night, the bohos and people who worked at the Moulin Rouge had a party upstairs in the apartment above Yami's. He didn't feel like partying. It seemed he just couldn't get Yugi out of his mind.

'I wonder if she's thinking about me...' he thought as he looked through his window and singing to himself.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the-"

Just then he noticed that Yugi was also looking out her window in the red dress she tried out earlier (I think it was chapter 4).

"One day, I'll fly away," she said to herself quietly.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light _

She made her way to the window.

_When will I begin to live again _

She looked at Yami, but he turned his head away, pretending not to see her.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me _

She leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

_Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends _

By now, Yami looked at her, as she made it up the stairs, leading to the roof. He decided to sing some encouraging words, but she didn't hear.

_How wonderful life is,  
Now you're in the world._

Yugi made it up to the roof and looked down at Paris.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream _

Yami looked up at her, as he made his way to the side of the elephant.

_And dread the day when dreaming ends _

Yami slipped slightly as he climbed, but simply started to climb again, as Yugi went to sit down.

_One day I'll fly away _

Yami looked at her from a hiding spot.

_Fly fly away... _

Suddenly, Yami let out a quiet sigh and startled Yugi.

"Ahh!"

"Oh sorry, sorry!" he quickly said coming out of hiding. "I just saw your light on and climbed up the-"

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me the job," he concluded.

"Oh, yes," she said, "You're a very talented writer, I'm sure the show will be great."

"Thanks."

There was silence for a few seconds until Yami asked the question that had been bugging him for some time now.

"Uhh, Yugi, remember when you told me that you, well, uh, loved me?" he started, "Well I was wondering if-"

" If I was serious?" Yugi finished.

"If you don't mind," Yami said looking at her eyes.

* * *

Hey, I made a somewhat cliffhanger. Yay me! Though I'm sure most of you have already watched the movie. Anywho, in the next chapter we'll see a love start to bloom and trouble arising. Please review, maybe your kind words will encourage me to write the next chapter quicker:-)  



	8. Love Blooms

Yay I updated! This is the chapter all the people who watched the movie are waiting for, the part where Christian (Yami) makes Satine (Yugi) fall in love with him, since he is just so sweet, and cute, and well you know! I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge. (I'll shed a tear for myself)

* * *

"Of coarse I was acting," Yugi answered.

Yami frowned for a split second, and then covered it up with a smile.

"Silly me," Yami said sheepishly, "To think someone as beautiful as you would fall for someone like me."

"Yami, I'm a courtesan, you know that," Yugi stated. "Besides I can't fall in love anyways."

"What!" Yami exclaimed, "A life without love, that's awful!"  
"No, living in the streets is terrible."

"No, love is like oxygen," Yami stated, "Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

"Please start that again," Yugi pleaded.

_All you need is love._

"A girl has got to eat."

_All you need is love._

"She'll end up on the streets!"

_Yami: All you need is looooove._

_Yugi: Love is just a game._

Yami went up to Yugi and got in her face.

_Yami: I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.  
Yugi: The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee. _

Yami then gave her large puppy dog eyes.

_Yami: Just one night,  
Give me just one night.  
Yugi: There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay. _

Yami wasn't about to give up though.

_Yami: In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!  
Yugi: You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you. _

Yugi was making her way to the stairs, until Yami stopped her.

_Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way. _

Yugi just looked at Yami in the eyes.

_Yugi:You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...  
Yami: I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.  
Yugi:Some people wanna fill the world with silly love song  
Yami: Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know. _

They were just about to kiss, but Yugi turned away at the last second.

_Yami:Cause here I go... again... _

He climbed up the edge of the elephant-shaped building, while Yugi yelled at him to get down.

_Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high! _

Yugi finally grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

_Yugi: Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.  
Yami: We could be heroes...  
Just for one day. _

Yugi made her way into the building with Yami in pursuit.

_Yugi: You, you will be mean.  
Yami: No, I won't.  
Yugi: And I, I'll drink all the time._

Yugi went over into a corner of the room while Yami stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

_Yami:We should be lovers...  
Yugi: We can't do that.  
Yami: We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact. _

Yugi looked back at Yami, and was starting to run out of arguments.

_Yugi: Though nothing, would keep us together.  
Yami: We could steal time...  
Both: Just for one day._

They both went closer to each other until they were face to face.

_We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes... _

_Yami: Just because I... will always love you...  
Yugi: I...  
Both: ...Can't help loving...  
Yami: You..._

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

_Yugi: How wonderful life is,  
Both: Now you're in, the world... _

Before they kissed Yugi whispered, "You're gonna be bad for business, I can tell."

With that, they went into a passionate kiss. Yugi put her hands around Yami's neck and pulled him closer. Each enjoyed the other presence. Yugi found Yami different from the others. Yami couldn't believe he finally got to experience love first hand. Overall, both loved this new sensation. Fireworks went off and the start off, as a new love was born.

But where's there's love, trouble is following hot on its trail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pegasus made his way to Kaiba's office to give him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Kaiba-boy, I've come here regarding Yugi-girl," he started, "You see I would like a contract binding her to me, but I need support.

Seto simply shook his head listening intently.

"I would like to hold the deeds for the Moulin Rouge."

"What?!"

"It's not that I'm a bad man, it's just," suddenly he turned vicious, "I don't like people TOUCHING MY THINGS!!!" He then smiled at Kaiba.

Seto stared at him with an open mouth. "I understand completely, Pegasus."

"Good," he said taking out the papers and waiting for Seto to sign.

"I-I don't know."

"If you don't comply, Kaiba-boy, I'm afraid you'll lose your investor and maybe even..."

Just then Kimo came in showing off his gun.

"All done!" Seto said handing over the papers to Pegasus.

"Excellent, now let's set up your beloved Moulin Rouge into a stage worthy of Spectacular, Spectacular!"

* * *

Well that's all for now. I know the end was pretty choppy, but I wasn't able to watch Moulin Rouge today, and had to this chapter all from memory, and for me that's a challenge. Perhaps I'll fix it up later. In the next chapter, the lovers hide their love, but fr how long? Anywho, please review:-) 


	9. The Lovers are Discovered

This chapter is pretty short, but oh well at least it's something. Anywho, I might update again today, but don't count on it. I have to wash my doggy, start on an essay, and then we'll see what happens. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, or do I? Nope. --

* * *

Seto had called everyone over for a meeting to discuss what would become of the Moulin Rouge. 

"My friends, we will have created the first completely moderate, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all singing, all dancing..."

"Just get on with it moneybags!" yelled Jou impatiently.

"I'm getting there!" yelled Seto back, "As I was saying, stage spectacular!"

Just then a huge recking ball went through the wall.

"The show must go on!"

The show would go on. As time went on, and as time went on, Yugi and Yami made more time for themselves and had more lies to tell Pegasus. They spent lots of time with themselves rehearsing occasionally with Jou, but mostly spent time with each other.

"You have betrayed me!" Yami yelled, as he was showing Jou and Yugi how the scene would go.

"Mad with jealousy, the evil Pharaoh forces the courtesan to make the penniless sitar player believe she she doesn't love him," Yugi looked at him with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Oh yes, of coarse," Jou said smiling and enjoying his time with his friends. "'Thank you for curing me with my ridiculous obsession with love!' says the penniless sitar player as he throws money at her feet and goes to leave the kingdom forever." Yami was about to jump out the window, but stopped himself when Jou and Yugi just in time.

"Brilliant, Brilliant!" cried Jou as Yami made his way off the couch hid behind a screen set up in the room.

"Oh, but a life without love, that's terrible!" Yugi said.

Yami popped out from his hiding place.

"Yes, but the sitar player..." he said as he made his way towards Yugi.

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Jou as Yami pinned down Yugi on the couch.

"With the magical sitar," Yami started.

"Hold on buddy! That's my part he said making his way to the lovers.

"Don't you dare, no," he said. "His magical sitar, which only speaks the truth says-"

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi and Yami both had their moments when they were almost caught by Pegasus.

"A picnic, sweet lady?' asked Pegasus barging in while she and Yami made out, but luckily didn't get caught.

"Oh, well we have so much work to do," she said, with Yami nodding his head.

"Well if Yami-boy can carry a basket and blanket, I don't see why he can't come!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So the magical sitar player fall from the roof-" Yami says explaining the scene.

"Yes I know, don't tell me," says Jou.

The greatest thing you'll ever-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pegasus yet again barged in with Yami and Yugi kissing passionately and breaking up immediately, leaving Yami with lipstick all over him, but Pegasus is really clueless.

"Still at it, my sweet?" he asks holding a row boat paddle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Master," Jou says.

"Nope," answers Yami.

"Make...contract," Jou was just guessing now.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my dear sweet Peggy (corny I know), so many lines to learn," answered Yugi. "Been trilling them over and over."

Pegasus just nodded and went out the door grumbling to himself.

No matter how much Pegasus tried, it was too easy for them to get rid of him with some excuse.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Miss.Mouto, do you want to go over the new scene where the courtesan meets the sitar player at his place tonight?"

"But, Yugi-girl, we have a marvelous dinner set up at the tower tower!" cried Pegasus.

"We could always leave it until tomorrow," suggested Yami.

Yugi just stared at them and then let out a surprised squeak.

"How dare you put that scene! It is one of the most important one in the whole show!"

"But, but," Pegasus stuttered.

"Please Peggy, excuse me for a moment," she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

The two of them went their separate ways, leaving an angry Pegasus behind.

They then met behind the stage and immediately started to kiss each other, enjoying each other's presence.

Seto came up to Pegasus, with a big smile on his face.

"Getting ready for the big dinner, Pegasus," asked Seto.

"You might as well eat it yourself, since she's with that damn writer!" exclaimed Pegasus. "I understand her work is important to her, but come on!"

Seto looked and up and noticed the two lover kissing each other in a long, passionate kiss and gasped softly when Pegasus looked the same way.

"Okay!" he got Pegasus's attention. "I'll tell her to meet you at 8 pm at he tower."

"Thanks Kaiba-boy, you're a life saver."

Seto had to talk some sense into his little Treasure.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'll see you at eight, okay," said a smiling Yami

"Of coarse," laughed Yugi as he ran off, with a little skip in his step.

She turned around giggling, only to be confronted by a very unhappy Seto.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What are you talking about,Seto?" asked Yugi innocently. "It just an infatuation-"

"I saw you together!" he yelled.

Yugi simply sighed.

"Pegasus is giving you everything Yugi," Seto stated, "Don't throw away your future. Don't throw away your dream."

Yugi just looked at him panting slightly, but then gave him a relaxed smile.

Don't be silly, it's nothing," Yugi said calmly. "Stop being redic-"

"It will stop!" he growled. "Pegasus will see you in the tower at eight, so get ready."

Seto left a hurt and confused Yugi alone to deal with what he said.

* * *

Well that's it for now. In the next chapter, we'll see a tragic event and then one of the creepiest and funniest songs in the movie! Until then, please review and enjoy, while I wrestle a stinky dog into a bathtub:-)  



	10. A Darker Force and Strange Song

Can it be, I've actually written another chapter! Why yes, I'm not done with my essay, but I at least started it and I have another three days to finish it, but I also noticed that I'm not doing too well with the plan I had set up with this story, so I'll try to finish tis up by the end of February and put on my thinking cap for another story. Well, here's the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, but I do own the laptop I'm writing this story on!

* * *

Yugi was left to think about the consequences of her actions. Sure Pegasus provided items and things that could be bought easily by money, but Yami was special. He showed her what love was, and that meant the world to her. However, she was courtesan and was risking many things by staying with Yami.

_If I should die  
This very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
For Ive never Known  
Completeness_

Yugi walked around stage and was finding it hard to breathe.

_Like being here  
wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving  
Every breathe of you_

She continued to stroll around the stage and whispered to herself.

_Why live life  
From dream to dream  
And dread the day_

Suddenly, she was panting hard for breath. It was getting harder and harder for her to take in oxygen. Each breath took a load of strength.

How could Yami have known though, in those last fatal days, that a force darker than jealousy and stronger than love had begun to take over Yugi.

She continued to cough and gasp. She looked at herself in a mirror and noticed blood coming out of her mouth. Soon she could no longer win the fight, and lost consciousness. Mahad had seen this and immediately came over to her and called for a doctor.

Meanwhile, Seto was looking for Yugi through the telescope in his office, while Yami stayed by the window in his room pacing madly.

"Where is she," asked Seto.

Back at the medical room in the Moulin Rouge, a worried Ryou looked down at Yugi.

"Will she be up by tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Probably in the morning at the earliest," answered the doctor.

Mahad looked down at Yugi sadly.

Someone can up to Seto and exclaimed, "Pegasus is leaving the building!"

Seto marched straight up to Pegasus in the tower and yelled, "She's confessing!"

"What?"

"She suddenly had this over whelming desire to go to a priest and confess all of her sins," he explained.

"What cha talkin bout Kaiba-boy?"

"She wanted to be cleansed from her former life just for you!"

"Really?"

"Of coarse," Seto said, "She even told me she thought of this night, as her wedding night."

"Wedding night."

"Yep, she also said you actually make her feel," Seto went right up to his ear and whispered, "like a virgin."

"She did?"

"Touched for the very first time," he replied nodding his head.

"First?"

He continued to nod his head and went on.

"She says it feels so good inside, when you hold her, and you touch her."

_She's made it through the wilderness somehow  
She made it though  
She didn't know how lost she was  
Until she found you _

Pegasus looked intently at Seto.

_She was beat incomplete  
She'd been had  
She was sad and blue  
But you made her feel  
Yes you made her feel  
Shiny and new _

Now all of his servants were dancing along while Seto continued.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time  
_

He got a bed sheet and put it over his head, looking like a nun. He went on the porch dragging Pegasus behind.

_If you want her love  
Fear is fading fast  
She's saving it all for you  
Only love can last_

He danced around with a confused Pegasus.

_She's so fine and she's nice  
She'll be yours til the end of time  
Cause you made her feel  
Yes you made her feel  
She had nothing to hide  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time _

He threw Pegasus onto the bed as the servants twirled around like ballerinas and Seto tried to look seductive.

Meanwhile back with Yugi, the doctor was putting some medicine in her, while Yami simply looked out his window with saddened expression on his face.

"I just know you'll come any time now," Yami whispered to himself.

Now back with the Pegasus and Kaiba.

_Pegasus: She's so fine  
And she's mine  
She makes me strong  
Yes she makes me bold  
And her love thawed out  
Yes her love for thawed out  
What was scared and cold _

He then started to skip around while Kaiba ran around the room, while they continued to sing.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold her and you touch her  
And you hold her and you touch her _

Finally, Pegasus caught up to Kaiba, and he knelled down before him as the finally embraced each other and sang the lat verse while the other continued to skip around.

_Like a virgin!_

They ended it off with a quick hug and smiles on their faces.

Seto's great lie may have fooled Pegasus, but no matter how great the lie he came up with, it couldn't protect him from a harsh reality he was about to learn.

* * *

Oh no, how could I be so heartless and stay to the original story! Maybe with enough persuasion I could make Yugi's fate less dark. What do you think? In the next chapter, you'll see what I've decided. With some reviews, perhaps I could help poor Yugi out since I'm writing the story, but it's all up to you to persuade me! As usual please review:-) 


	11. Come What May

Yay, my internet is up again! I thought I lost the story, but it turns out I don't have to rewrite it! Anyways, this chapter was pretty hard for me to write, due to my step-dad dying and all. It really hurts to know someone you deeply care for is dying right before your eyes, but he's gotten better. Perhaps he'll live a few more years. On a lighter note, enjoy the story! I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge :-(

Oh yeah, and I put little star thingies in the story to try and clear up some things. It'll explain at the bottom.

* * *

Ryou sat by Yugi's bedside, holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement in hopes to wake her up. Just then, Seto came barging through the room.

"How is she doctor?" he asked quietly.

The doctor looked into Seto's eyes with a great sadness in them.

"I'm afraid that Yugi is suffering from consumption." he replied.

Seto's eyes widened greatly, he knew there was no cure for the disease at the time. Ryou burst into tears as soon as the doctor finished.

"No, no, no!" he cried.

"My Millennium Treasure is... dying." Seto whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry, Mr.Kaiba," the doctor said as he made his way out.

"Ryou, don't tell Yugi," Seto said sternly, but with a slightly cracked voice. "The show must go on."

Ryou simply nodded and took hold of Yugi's hand, with more tears coming down as Seto left the room. He was completely devastated and had to try and cope with his emotions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later into the day, Yugi had awoken.

"What happened, Ryou," Yugi asked.

"Nothing," he answered trying not to cry, "You just had a bit of a coughing fit, that's all. Nothing a bit of rest can't fix."

"Oh," she remarked, "Well then, I'm off to see Yami to rehearse."

"Have fun smooching," Ryou said getting up to leave and trying to hide a the smug look on his face.

"You know?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Yugi smiled and her friend and got dressed. Once down, she went to explain to Yami why she hadn't come yesterday, hoping he'd understand.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the apartment, Yami was typing away the story for 'Spectacular, Spectacular,' while Yugi sat on the bed, while staring out his window.

Yami, for the first time since he met Yugi, finally felt the cold stab of jealousy. Did she go Pegasus? Did she lie to him in order to keep his love? He just had to find out the truth or else, he would go mad!

"Where were you last night?" he finally asked.

"I told you, I was sick."

"You don't have to lie to me," he said walking over to her.

She sighed and turned he back towards him.

"We have to end it, everyone knows," she said quietly. "Sooner or later, Pegasus will know, too."

This time Yami turned his back from Yugi.

"On opening night, I have to sleep with Pegasus," she said, "and the jealousy will drive you mad."

She got up and walked towards the window, while Yami was silent.

"Oh, Yami," she whispered.

Yami got up and walked towards her quickly.

"Then I'll write a song," he answered.

"No."

"We'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get, whenever you hear it, or you just sing it, or hum it, or whistle it, then you'll know we love each other!" he exclaimed.

"Things just don't work that way," Yugi remarked.

"But I won't get jealous!" he cried.

"We have to end it."

Yami was looking at her, as she made her way back to the window.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before _

Yugi turned around to look at Yami as he continued.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss _

"Now I've added this new scene, where the sitar player sings to courtesan." Yami tells to the cast and crew. "It tells her that no matter what happens," he turned his eyes to look at Yugi in particular, "their love can overcome it."

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time _

The others were just doing their thing, as Yami continued to sing to a smiling Yugi.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
Later on, Yugi, Yami, and Pegasus went on a picnic, with the two lovers silently singing to each other, as Pegasus found a frog he decided observe.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _

"Look Yugi-girl, a little froggy!" exclaimed Pegasus.

Pegasus continued to poke it with a stick, as the lovers continued to sing to each other.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
Back at practice, they continued to rehearse their love song to each other.

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side _

Ryou was watching from afar, and couldn't help but smile. It was good to see Yugi had found love.

_Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide _

The two looked straight into each other's eyes.

_Yami:But I Love You  
Yugi: I love you  
Both: Until the end of time _

They continued to sing as Pegasus and the others all continued to do their own stuff.

_Come what may,  
come what may,  
I will Love You _

Yami smiled at Yugi as she blushed. Man, did he love to do that. She was just so cute!

Anzu, who had been closely watching this, decided to have a little fun and went over to Pegasus.

"The magical sitar falls from the roof and say, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love,'" he looked over at Yugi, "'and be loved in return.'"

"This ending is stupid," stated Anzu to Pegasus. "I mean, why would the courtesan fall for the writer." Pegasus looked right at her. "Oops, I mean_ sitar player._"

She left Pegasus with that thought, as she went over to Mai and the others.

Ryou had saw this began to look at Yugi with worried eyes.

'This can't be good,' he thought as he looked at Pegasus.

Pegasus looked over at Yami and Yugi, and then caught on to what Anzu said. They obviously, had love in their eyes, and he wasn't happy about that. After all, Yugi was _his_.

The show continued with Yugi and Marik playing out the final scene for Pegasus to enjoy and comment on.

_Both: I will Love You,  
Chorus: Come what may  
Both: Yes I will love you  
Chorus: Come what may,  
Both: Yes, I will Love You _

They had gotten closer together, with Pegasus still steaming. He would make sure that no one touched his prize. Not even Yami.

_Chorus: Come what may,  
Both: I will Love You,  
Til my dying day._

Yami followed along with the last note until the final tune was done.

Everyone turned over to Pegasus, awaiting his opinion on the end of the show. They all had smiles on their faces, especially Anzu.

She knew what his answer would be, and she was right, unfortunately.

"I don't like this ending."

* * *

Okay now for the explaining:

Consumption is what they called tuberculosis back then.

I thought that scene with the froggy was funny. Hehe, he poked it!

I have nothing against Anzu, just to let you fans know. I just put her as the character because they both know how to dance well.

That's all for now. In the next chapter, we'll see what Pegasus says, and what's this? Yami is jealous (gasp!). Hope you enjoyed and please review:-)


	12. The Tango

Yay, it finally works! This chapter would have been up yesterday, but my computer just hates me. One of the longest chapters ever made, with one of my favorite songs. The song was hard to put in this chapter, so please bear with me! I own Yugioh and Moulin Rouge... I can dream, can't I!

* * *

Everyone looked at Pegasus longingly, as they wanted to see how they had done. Anzu, however, already knew the answer, and she was right. 

"I don't like this ending."

"Huh?" asked Yugi and Yami in unison.

"Don't like the ending, Pegasus?" questioned Seto.

"Why would the courtesan go for the penniless sitar player? I mean, the Pharaoh is giving her everything and the sitar player is just some bum," Yami frowned at this. "How stupid is that?"

"Pegs, dat ain't the bohemian way," Jou explained.

"I don't care!" yelled Pegasus. "I want to know why she didn't chose the Pharaoh!"

"Because she doesn't love you!" Yami blurted out, as everyone gasped.

"Uh oh," whispered Ryou to himself.

Yami realized his mistake immediately. Yugi just had a deep red blush on her face, but covered it up quickly.

"H-him, I meant to say him," Yami stuttered.

"I see," Pegasus said as he looked over at Yugi. "I want this ending to change with the courtesan choosing the Pharaoh and without the lover's secret song."

"But, that's impossible to change the whole thing on such sort notice," Seto stated.

"Seto, please," Yugi started, "Pegasus is being treated horribly!" Yugi went over to Pegasus. "Now how about you and me go to the tower and have some dinner. After that, we tell Seto how we want the play to end, hmm?"

"Very well," Pegasus said making his way to the tower.

Yami tried to hide his disappointment and turned his back away, when Pegasus looked at him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the little discussion, Yugi made her way back stage. Yami grabbed her hand and looked like a wreak. You could tell that he was about to break down and cry at any second.

"I don't want you to sleep with him," he whispered.

"Yami, you promised you wouldn't get jealous."

"I know, but-"

"I have to do it, he could destroy everything," she said quietly.

She was about to leave when she noticed that he grabbed her and had tears forming in his eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Come what may, I will love you."

Yami looked straight in her eyes and whispered back, "Come what may."

With that, Yugi went off to get ready for the dinner with Pegasus, and Yami watched her go, wishing he could have stopped her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryou watched Yugi get ready and was a little nervous. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this dinner.

"Are you positive that you want to go, Yugi?" Ryou asked. "I mean, if you want, we could make up another lie and you could go see Yami instead."

Yugi looked up at her friend and sighed. "I have to do it Ryou, he could destroy everything Yami and I have."

Ryou just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but I wish there was a simpler way."

Yugi turned to her friend and gave him a big smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a great friend," Yugi said as she gave him a hug and started her way toward Pegasus.

"The show must go on I suppose," Ryou said to himself.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi had made her way to the tower, where Pegasus waited for her. She had made a huge sacrifice in order to help everyone. In return, she got nothing and all her friends could do was wait. Yami sat with his friends on the stage, where they had set up a mini bar. Jou sipped on some absinthe, as did the other bohemians. Everyone else just waited.

Anzu went up to Yami and sat on his lap, pretending to be sad.

"Aww, don't worry Shakespeare, you'll get your ending," Yami looked up at her sadly, "After Pegasus gets his...end in."

Yami was furious and viciously tried to attack her, but was kept back by Jou and Honda. Marik went over and tried to comfort Anzu. She was crying a little and gave Yami a death glare. Once Yami was settled down, Marik went over to him.

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself," he then turned to everyone, "It always ends BAD!"

Everyone looked at Yami as he was trying to keep his temper down, without much success.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back with Yugi and Pegasus, she had just arrived.

"My dear Pegasus, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," she said making her way over to him. She was wearing a pure black dress and had here hair up in a bun. "You know, the boy is obsessed with me, I just go with it so he writes the story for us," she lied. "We need him after all."

"Is that so? Well let's get this dinner started, shall we?" Pegasus replied.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We have a dance," stated Marik, "in the deserts of Egypt."

Yami started to walk around stage while listening.

"That tells the story of a prostitute," he says as a light shines on Anzu, with a lot of snickering and laughter from the others, she laughed along too as she made her way over to Marik. "and a man," he says pointing to himself, "Who falls in love with her," he finished. Once that was said, he signaled for Duke to play the piano, as some other people began to play the song as well.

Anzu and Marik went closer together and began to dance, Le Tango de Roxanne.

"First, there is desire," he says.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi smiles at Pegasus, as he pulls up a chair for her to sit in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Then passion."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi and Pegasus start kissing each other.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two continue to dance until Marik notices Anzu eying another man.

"Then suspicion," he says grabbing her hand, but she continued to watch the other man. "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!"

Yami continues to watch intently, thinking about what was said.

"Where love is for the higher bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love!"

Everyone continued to watch the two dancing passionately.

"Jealousy. Yes jealousy..." now even Jou was watching, without caring about the drink in front of him, "will drive you mad!"

Yami just turned his back towards the others and began to walk around, deep in thought.

_ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right _

Marik continued to sing out to Anzu, as she danced with different men.

_ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night _

Yami stopped for a second and started to sing out loud.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

The dancers and Marik continued to sing the same verse as Yami started to walk around them as they danced.

_Yami:Why does my heart cry?  
Tango Dancer + Marik: ROXANNE! (ect.)  
Yami: Feelings I can't fight!  
_

Yami started his way towards the door slowly and stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of the door.

_You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
Yugi watched the Pegasus, as he came towards her with a box in his hands.

"After this little show is over, you will no longer be a can-can dancer," Pegasus said going up to her, "but a real actress, like you've always dreamed. I will make you... a star."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami looked out the window, staring at the tower. 'I can't take this much longer,' he thought to himself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pegasus opened up the box he had to reveal a gorgeous necklace that was worth about $3 million at least.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Yugi exclaimed, as Pegasus put it on her.

"Just think of it as a gift from this Pharaoh to his courtesan."

"What about the ending of the show?" asked Yugi quickly.

"Let Seto keep his fairy tale ending," whispered Pegasus.

Yami made his way outside and towards his apartment to get away from it all. On his way, he continued to sing to himself, and the dancer continued the story.

_Yami: Why does my heart cry?  
Tango Dancer/Marik: ROXANNE! (ect.)  
Yami: Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say_

At that moment, Pegasus and Yugi went onto the balcony and Yami looked up and sang out to Yugi.

_I LOVE YOU! _

Yugi looked straight at Yami and sang back.

_Come what may,  
I will love you  
til my dying... day_

Yugi thought about the love she had for Yami, and couldn't go through with this any longer.

"No," she said.

"No?" questioned Pegasus.

He looked down and noticed Yami standing there, but then he continued his way to his apartment. His eyes grew darker at the sight of the writer. Yugi ran off into the room.

"I see," Pegasus said quietly, following Yugi into the room.

Yugi looked back and started to try and lie, but to no avail. "Mighty Pegasus-"

"Silence!" he said grabbing her, "You made me believe that you love me, you little slut!"

"No, please," she begged, dropping to her knees.

He looked at her for a second and then ripped off her necklace.

Yami ran up into his room and towards his window, while the dancer also continues their song.

_Yami:Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
Dancer/Marik:ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight! _

While they sang, Yugi was trying to escape Pegasus, but he grabbed her before she could. Fighting madly, Yugi tried to escape the torture she knew she would go through. Pegasus stripped her down to almost nothing, before he threw her on the bed.

_ROXANNE!  
_

Pegasus came closer to Yugi.

_ROXANNE!_

Yami looked out his window and screamed out his frustration.

_ROXANNE!_

'I'm so sorry Yami. I hope you can forgive me,' Yugi thought sadly.

_ROXANNE! _

Before Pegasus go to her, however, he was knocked unconscious, by a stranger in the shadows. Yugi was instantly alarmed, but burst into tears as she saw a determined Ryou, with a candle stick in his hands, which was now broken.

"Come on Yugi, let's go to Yami's place," he said, as Yugi grabbed onto him and sobbed in his shirt.

* * *

Yay, Ryou saved the day! Originally, I wanted Mahad to save her, but I wanted Ryou to have a bigger part since he's Ryou! In the next chapter Yugi and Yami unite and a secret is revealed. Please Review and look out for the next chapter coming later this week. Before I forget, the last chapter I mentioned some star thingie. Well I looked over it and noticed my computer was being a jerk again, so just ignore that! Well, Review and I hope you enjoyed. :-) 


	13. The Plan

Hey, I finally updated. Now that I have school again, I'm only going to update on Saturday or Sunday, since that's my only free time. Perhaps I'll write another chapter today if I can. If not, you'll just have to wait. I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, oh well.

* * *

Yami continued to look out his window and wait patiently for Yugi to finally return, until he heard his door burst open. Yugi, with torn up clothes and tears pouring out her eyes, ran up to Yami and grabbed onto him as though he was her lifeline. Ryou came in shortly with a a sympathized look on his face as he watched the two. 

"What happened?" asked Yami.

Yugi, who was still crying, didn't listen to Yami and just kept apologizing. "I'm so sorry Yami. I just couldnt do it. I saw you and I just couldn't lie anymore," she cried. "And Pegasus, he- he saw and, I just don't want to pretend anymore. Yami I love you, not him."

"It's alright, we don't have to pretend anymore," Yami whispered to Yugi.

"What?"

"We'll run away from here!" he exclaimed.

Ryou's eyes widened a bit.

"Run away?" he questioned, "What about the show?"

"Ryou's right," Yugi said. "You finally got your big break."

Yami chuckled slightly. "I don't care about that. I love you more than anything else in the world. We have each other, and that's all that matters."

Yugi smiled, as Yami caressed her face as he spoke to her soothingly. "Yes, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

They began to kiss, happy with their plan. Ryou couldn't help but smile. Yami noticed that Ryou was watching this all and turned to him with a serious face.

"Ryou, please don't inform anyone of this," he pleaded.

"Of coarse not!" Ryou exclaimed. "I can easily tell you two were made for each other."

Yugi gave her childhood friend a huge grin when he said that.

"Thank you, Ryou," she said quietly.

"Alright then, Ryou take Yugi over to her dressing room and get the tings she needs. No one must see you," Yami said running around his room getting ready.

"Can do," he replied.

Yami turned to Yugi and said, " Aibou, you go and pack, I'll be waiting," he said covering her up with his jacket.

Yugi giggled a little and then gave Yami another kiss before she left with Ryou.

'Things are finally looking up for us,' she thought happily.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the tower, Pegasus was having his wounds cleaned up by his personal doctor, with Kaiba and Kimo watching.

"Yami-boy has interfered for the last time," he said angrily. "He has bewitched my love with words and taken her from me. I want her back Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba simply listened intently as Pegasus continued.

"Find her-" Pegasus started before wincing from the pain, "Tell her... that the show will end my way and she will come to me when the curtain falls... or she will never see that little writer in this world again."

Kimo came up to Seto and showed off his gun. "In other words, we'll kill the boy.

"Kill?" Kaiba asked looking at the gun nervously.

"Kill," Pegasus stated firmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was digging around in her dressing room as she gathered up as many things as possible.

"Make sure to take that, and that," Ryou said to her pointing to different items.

"Uh huh," was all Yugi said in reply.

Just then Kaiba walked through the door and noticed Yugi digging around in her desk.

"Hello, Yugi," he said, "Forgive the intrusion."

"Don't try to talk me out this Seto," she said walking over to her coat.

"Stop it. You don't understand," he said calmly.

"What don't I under-"

"Pegasus plans to kill Yami."

Yugi gasped as she was looking through her mirror. "No."

"He's insanely jealous and will do anything to keep Yami away. You have to sleep with him tomorrow.

Yugi was freaking out slowly and then, feel instantly calm.

She turned to Seto and replied, "He can't scare us."

"He's a powerful man. He can do whatever he pleases."

Yugi begins to storm off. Seto was really stressing her out.

"What do you think you're doing," he demanded.

"I don't need you anymore!" she cried.

"Yugi," Ryou said sadly.

"Since the day I came her, you always told me I was worth the amount someone would pay for me," she cried. "Well guess what? I found someone who cares deeply for me and will do anything for me. He stands by me through the good and bad times. He loves me, and I love him, Seto." She turned towards Seto and said, "Yami loves me!"

She went to take the jacket Yami had gave her and put it on, while Seto only watched. "Now, we're going away from all of this. Away from Pegaus, away from you, and away from the Moulin Rouge!"

Seto sighed and decided to speak up. 

"Good-bye Seto," Yugi said making her way to the door.

"You're dying, Yugi."

* * *

She now knows her dark fate. I feel so evil doing this to Yugi! In the next chapter, we'll see how Yugi reacts to that and how it will effect the plans that Yami had made with her. Until next week, please review:-) 


	14. Dealing with Dying

I did it! I actually found time to update again! Well here you go, the next chapter. Poor Yugi learns the truth and has to do something awful in order to protect Yami. Read and find out. I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge. Oh yeah, four more chapters to go!

* * *

"What?" asked Yugi in a state of shock.

"You're dying," Seto said quietly.

Ryou looked down at the floor, attempting not to cry.

"Another trick?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Seto replied, "The doctor told us."

"Ryou?" Yugi turned to her friend.

Ryou looked at her in the eyes and then back to the floor. "It's true," he said in a whisper.

It took a few hours for Yugi to let the information process through her brain. She played with the millennium puzzle Yami gave her in his apartment.

Flashback:

"Hikari, I want you to have this," Yami said putting the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Your puzzle," she said touching the eye on it, "It's your most prized possession."

"Which is why I'm giving it to you," Yami explained. "The puzzle is very special and powerful, just like our love."

"Oh Yami, I don't know what to say," Yugi sad happily as she caressed it.

"You don't have to say anything," Yami said. "Being with you is good enough for me." He then kissed Yugi passionately.

End Flashback

'Looks like love isn't powerful,' Yugi thought to herself.

"I'm dying," she told herself, as she looked at the mirror.

_I was a fool  
To believe,  
I was a fool  
To believe._

Yugi walked around her room and continued to sing to herself.

_It all ends today,  
Yes it all ends today._

She knelt down beside Ryou and looked out her window as Ryou hugged her. Seto looked at them both, and also had tears in his eyes.

"Send Yami away," Seto said. "Only you can save him."

"He'll fight for me," she replied.

"Unless he believes that you don't love him," Seto answered.

"What? I can't do that."

"You have to, for his own good."

"No, I won't do it."

"You're the best actress around," Seto said sternly. "Use your talent to save him."

Yugi cried her her heart out. "I can't do that to him."

"Hurt him, Yugi. Hurt him to save him," Seto urged. "The show must go on. Remember that."

Ryou pulled Yugi into a hug as Seto continued.

"We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love."

Yugi continued to look out the window and began to sing with Seto.

_Today's the day,  
when dreaming ends._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou and Yugi looked for the outfit for her to wear when she was to meet Yami, and break his heart. 

"You don't have to this. There must be another way," Ryou said.

"Why didn't you tell me I was dying Ryou?"

He was taken back by the sudden question, but answered, "Because I didn't want you to have this heart ache on your shoulders, too."

Yugi began to burst out crying again, as she held the puzzle close to her heart.

"I'm dying," she whispers as Ryou holds her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the little talk, Seto went backstage, thinking about how life stunk.

_Another hero. Another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. _

Seto looked at some of the people working to get the stage ready for tonight's show.

_On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for  
Whatever happens  
We leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for _

Seto walked on the stage and continued to make his way to the door.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
On the stage that holds  
Our final destiny  
The show must go on  
The show must go on _

Yugi was in getting ready backstage. She wore a gray dress with the puzzle hanging around her face. She stared at her self in the mirror.

_Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on _

As she made her way on stage, the crew continued to sing.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on _

The light flashed onto Yugi, as she took center stage.

_I'll top the bill  
I'll earn the kill  
I have to find the will to carry  
On with the  
On with the  
On with the show_

Seto sang to her as she made her way next to him.

_On with the SHOW!  
On with the SHOW!_

Yugi bowed her head down, as she stood next to Seto. Once she was calm and focused, she proceeded out the door._  
_

_The show must  
The show must go on_

Yugi walked confidently down the road, over to the apartment. She would confront Yami, and break his heart.

* * *

Well there you have it. Tune in next week to see Yami's reaction and what happens to poor Yugi. Please Review and enjoy the rest of the weekend. I know I will:-) 


	15. Heartbreak

Well here it is, the next chapter showing Yami getting his heart broken. One of the saddest scenes to make, besides the end, which you all are dying to read. Since I was planning to update on Saturday, be sure to except another chapter tomorrow, and perhaps Sunday. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Yami waited patiently for his love, so they could run away together.

'Soon our lives will take a turn for the better,' he thought. 'I can't see myself loving anyone else.'

He could still remember what he first thought of Yugi. He thought this 'Millennium Treasure' was nothing, except for another little can-can dancer that'll do anything for a little cash. As soon as he saw her on stage, he couldn't stop looking a the spunky, wild girl. He thanked all the gods he knew of for letting him get to know, and eventually love her.

Yami was interrupted from his thoughts, as a slightly nervous Yugi burst through his door.

Yami noticed that she was alone, and didn't have anything with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've decided to stay with Pegasus," she said quietly. After I left you, Pegasus came over to see me and he offered me everything." Yami just looked at her confused. "Everything I've ever dreamed of."

Yugi then turned as serious as she could. "He does have one condition. I must never see you again."

There was a moment of silence, until Yugi broke it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Yami finally got all the new information to sink in.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he went over to her.

"You knew who I was," she explained trying to turn away from him.

"What about last night, what we said?" he said frantically.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she insisted. "Unlike you, who can leave whenever you like, I have to stay here. This is my home."

Yami just shook his head slowly.

"The Moulin Rouge is, and always will be, my home."

"No," Yami cried trying not to let tears fall, as Yugi turned around towards the door.

"There must be something," he insisted. "This can't be real!"

Yugi stated to quietly pant as Yami continued to try and pry the truth out of her.

"There's obviously something the matter. Tell me what it is," he cried out, getting louder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Yugi tried to get away, but Yami grabbed her.

"Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth!" he demanded.

He made her look at him.

"You want the truth?" she asked.

Yami simply nodded.

"The truth is, I am the Egyptian courtesan, and I chose the Pharaoh."

Yami let her go, trying to get a grip of himself, as Yugi continued.

"That's how the story really ends," she concluded.

They stared at each other for a moment, before she walked through the door.

Outside, a storm was brewing.

Yami was just standing, in complete shock. Jealousy was driving him mad.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi continued to make her way back, with tears streaming down her face.

"I did it for you," she whispered to herself.

Ryou was just standing next to her door, and looked at Yugi with open arms. She grabbed onto him and continued to cry her heart out.

"I did it for him!" she exclaimed through tears.

"I know, Yugi." he said quietly. "I know."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The storm continued to progress with pouring rain and roaring thunder.

Yami ran out in front of the Moulin Rouge calling out to Yugi.

"Aibou!"

Thunder cried out along with him.

"Aibou!"

Yugi caressed the puzzle, while crying. Hearing her love in distress was tearing her apart.

"Aibou!"

Two men grabbed onto him, and punched him in attempt to get him away from the club.

Yami feel to the cold floor and went into darkness.

"Yami!" cried Duke, who had noticed him on the road.

The other Bohos went over to him and carried him to the apartment.

Once at the apartment, they laid him on the bed, and cared for the bruise on his cheek.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Yami was wrapped up in blanket and fully conscious, Jou stayed with him. He had heard about what Yugi told him, and didn't buy it for a second.

"Things aren't always as they seem," Jou said optimistically.

"Things are exactly the way they seem," Yami said coldly.

"Yami, you may only see me as a big mouthed, drunken pimp whose only friends are other bohos and the ladies, but I know about art and love if only, because I long for it with every fiber of my being."

Yami continued to stare at the ceiling, but was listening intently.

"She loves you, I know it," he said smiling. "I know she loves you."

Yami didn't want anything to do with that woman anymore. She caused him enough pain already.

"Go away, Jounouchi," he said quietly. "Leave me alone."

Jou just looked at him sympathetically.

"Go away," he said calmly, but Jou didn't budge.

A golden eye appeared on his fore head for a split second as he yelled, "Go Away!"

Jou just sighed, and knew he couldn't help his friend any longer, and walked out the door.

Yami stayed in his own little world for a while, but couldn't ignore what Jou had told him. He had filled Yami with doubt.

'There's only one way to find out,' he thought to himself getting up.

He put on his black trench coat, and went outside, looking down the street.

He had to go to the Mouin Rouge, one... last... time.

* * *

There you have it! Look out for the next chapter where we see a bit of 'Spectacular, Spectacular,' and Yami encounters Yugi after she broke his heart into itsy bity pieces. Until then, see you tomorrow and please review:-) 


	16. The Showpart 1

Well here it is, just as promised! Two more chapters after this. Man, this is one of the longest I've ever made in this whole story. I feel proud of my myself. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, cause if I did, Satine would've been with Christine and never had that stupid disease!

* * *

"She is mine!" stated Seto, dressed as a pharaoh.

The stage lit up with different, exotic colors. There were beautiful Egyptian costumes on the cast. A huge pyramid in the background contained a door that led backstage. Everyone in the crowd was entranced with the performance, including Pegasus.

From the ceiling, Jou came down, attached to a string dressed as a sitar, while singing.

_I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth _

Everyone danced to Jou's singing, by swaying their hips around and just flowing with the upbeat tune.

_I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the... _

Once Jou was on the ground, Anzu took center stage, dressed a gold skirt and top and started to sing.

_Chamma chamma re chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
Meanwhile, Yami burst into backstage through a small window. He knew that he'd be kicked out if he were caught, so he tried to be as quiet as possible.

_Re chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
Tere paas aaun teri, saanson mein samaun... _

Yami made his made way around, but noticed that Kimo might have saw him, so he blended with the shadows, behind some different props.

_Chamma chamma re chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan re  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
(chamma chamma)  
Baaje re meri paejaniyaan...  
Re meri paejaniyaan (eh, chamma chamma)_

Yami ran towards some ropes and hid behind them, when Kimo passed by. He continued his way around backstage.

_(Eh, chamma chamma)  
(Chamma chamma baaje re meri chamma)  
Oh, yeah yeah... oh uo uo...  
(Baaje re meri paejaniyaan)  
(Baaje re meri paejaniyaan)_

Anzu danced around the stage, as the audience admired the young lady's skills.

_Tere paas aaun teri  
Saanson mein samaun teri  
Tere paas aaun teri  
Saanson mein samaun raja! _

Suddenly, the lights became dimmer, and only a dark blue color shone on stage. Yugi sang in a high, but beautiful, pitch as she took center stage, wearing a skirt that was cut in the front to show her legs, and a bra like top that matched. Her hair was down, but in it was a crown like object to keep her hair in place.

The crowd went wild. After all, she was the Millennium Treasure!

Pegasus couldn't help but smile at her.

_Oooo...  
(Oooooo... ooooo... ooooo... ooooo...) _

As she came down the steps, she froze for a second trying to catch her breath, causing Seto to frown. She quickly got her pose back and started to dance elegantly.

_Kiss..., hand...  
Diamonds..., best friend...  
Kiss..., grand...  
Diamonds..., best friend..._

She dropped down on the floor, as the other dancers circled her.

_Men cold..., girls old...  
And we all lose our charms in the end... _

Yami continued to make his way through backstage.

_Oooooooooh..._

Being sneaky as ever, not to mention careful, he blended with the shadows.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi was picked up and put down, as she continued to sing.

_Diamonds are a...,  
Diamonds are a...,  
Diamonds are a...,  
_

Everyone joined in, as she was carried over to a man.

_Diamonds are a...,  
Diamonds are a...,  
Diamonds are a..., _

On her neck, he placed a sparkling, beautiful necklace. Once she was put down, she slowly made her way towards the audience.

_girl's... best... friend... _

Seto came over to her, and placed his hands over her.

"She is mine," he said sternly.

Pegasus smiled and whispered, "She is mine."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the act was done, Jou was talking to Marik backstage.

"I know she still loves him, man," he said more to himself than Marik. "There just has to be a good reason!"

"How about one of them is Pegaus," explained Marik, "and the other-"

Before he could finish, narcolepsy took over him, as he slid down the stairs, and feel right in front of a surprised Yami.

Jou continued to talk to himself, completely unaware of Marik's absence.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On stage, Seto was doing the act in front of the audience.

"I raise my ceremony wedding sword high, and welcome my loyal subjects to join us, in our celebration of our sacred-" he continued. (I don't feel like writing everything he says.)

"What a great show," thought Jou, who was on a platform attached to some rope on the ceiling.

Yugi looked at the mirror, and began to cough violently. She wore a white, elegant dress and kept her hair down with the same crown thingy in her hair. She put on the millennium puzzle, and she thought it gave off it a little glow.

Ryou came over to her with medicine, as she opened her mouth.

"A little bit more now, that's it Yugi," Ryou said putting in the medicine.

Yami made his way over to Yugi's room, wearing Marik's white coat, which he stole, I mean borrowed!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kimo went up to Seto, who was backstage. Jou watched as the two started talking.

"That boy's here," he said angrily.

"I told Yugi that if Yami came, he would be killed!" cried Seto.

Jou's eyes widened.

"He soon will be," Kimo replied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami stormed into Yugi's room, with a cold glare.

Yugi jumped at the sight of him, as he approached her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He will be killed?" Jou asked himself, putting the pieces together. "That's it. That's why she's pushing him away. To save him."

Suddenly, the platform began to rise with Jou screaming in fright. He watched as Kimo went towards where Yami was.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I've come to pay my bill," Yami said calmly.

Yugi just looked at him and then strode past him.

"You shouldn't be here, Yami," she said. "Just leave."

Yami wasn't about to give up, though. He followed Yugi right away.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I gotta warn him," cried Jou running around the up stage, from platform to platform.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi panted, and was breathing heavily, as Yami continued to chase her.

When her caught her, he pushed her against himself.

"You made me believe you loved me," he spat out, "Why shouldn't I pay you?"

"Please, Yami," Yugi said quietly.

"You've got to get on the stage!" yelled Ryou.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On stage, Seto was going on with the show.

"Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding!" he said. "Egyptian army, go!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryou tried to push past the cast, to Yugi.

"You did your job very well," he said to Yugi.

Ryou ran up to some people crying, "Yami's taking Yugi, quick!"

The two continue to run around backstage, with Yugi panting and getting very stressed. Yami continued to yell at her.

"Why can't I pay you like everyone else does?!"

"Please, Yami, don't," she cried out. "There's no point. Just leave."

Jou continued to follow the two from above crying out.

"They'll kill him, they'll kill him!"

"Stop him! Stop him," cried some of the cast.

One man tried to grab Yami, but only got knocked down by him. Yami was in mood for anyone.

Yugi continued to run, and then noticed Kimo with his gun.

She cried out and turned around into Yami.

"Go," she pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

"If it wasn't real, then why can't I pay you?" he asked showing her money.

Jou noticed Kimo getting closer and began to panic.

"Yami! Yami!" he cried to no avail.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Open the door!" cried Seto.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let me pay!" demanded Yami.

Yugi looked behind her and saw Kimo running towards them with his gun aimed.

"Let me pay!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Open the door," whispered Seto to the man in charge of it.

The man gave him a worried face, before he complied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tell me it wasn't real," cried Yami, as Yugi feel to her knees shaking her head and crying, "Tell me you don't love me!"

"Open, the door," yelled Seto.

"Tell me you don't love me," screamed Yami.

"Yami!" yelled Jou, as Kim was pointing the gun at his head.

Right before he was gonna shot, the door finally opened, and the audience gasped.

Pegasus growled,as the others started to whisper to each other. Seto just stared at them.

Yugi whimpered and Yami just stared out into the audience.

Seto and Pegasus exchanged glances, and then Seto came up with a plan.

"Ha ha ha!" he cried. "I am not fooled."

The audience just looked at him completely clueless.

"Though he has gotten a haircut and adopted a disguise, my eyes do not lie," he continued. "It is the same penniless sitar player, driven mad by jealousy!"

The crowd awed at the clever show, and cheered  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
Kimo made his way further back stage, to get a good shot at Yami, as Jou watched.

"Oh no," cried Jou.

Yami continued to stare out into the crowd, particularly at Pegasus.

He grabbed Yugi and dragged her onto center stage, before she collapsed, coughing.

"This woman is yours now," he said looking at Pegasus.

Yugi looked up at him panting. Yami just threw money at her feet.

"I've paid my whore."

Seto's eyes widened, as the whole audience gasped.

Kimo looked at Yami a little surprised, too.

"I owe you nothing," he said to her. "And you are nothing to me."

Kimo got his gun ready.

Yugi looked down at the floor, crying to herself.

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" he said through his tears.

He walked down the stage, with everyone looking at him sympathetically, including Anzu.

Yugi watched her love leaving and tried to hold back the tears, but failed miserably.

Yami stopped in font of Pegasus and just glared at him for a second, before continuing out the door.

"I can't remember my line," Jou said to himself.

Seto, once again, broke the silence.

"This sitar player doesn't love you!" he cried. "See he flees the kingdom," he said pointing to Yami, before he knelled down next to Yugi.

"Yugi, it's for the best," he whispered. "You know it is."

Yugi looked up at him.

"The show must go on."

She simply shook her head, as he helped her get up.

He turned his attention to the crowd.

"And now, my bride, it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens," he said, as Yami continued to walk towards the door with a stern face, " and say your wedding vows!"

Yugi continued to cry and slump down, while the show was going on.

Suddenly, Jou remembered his lines.

"I've got it!" he cried, before he tripped.

He screamed from the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return!!!!"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, thinking about those lines.

Yugi touched the millennium puzzle, as it gave off a light, warm glow.

She knew she had to fix this before her time ran out.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tune it next Saturday to see how Yugi fixes the problem, and what will happen to her in the end. Which reminds me, should I kill her or not? Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and see. Please Review and enjoy:-) 


	17. The Show part 2

Yay, I have a snow day! Even though that means i have another day of school during summer, and I'm probably gonna have to shovel tomorrow. Oh well, at least I have some time to write this chapter. I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, alright!

* * *

Yugi touched the puzzle, with tear filled eyes, as it gave off a little glow. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself. 'I love Yami, and nothing can keep us a part. Come what may.'

She slowly turned around, while singing out to him softly.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more _

Yami continued to walk away, but Yugi started going down the stage singing louder.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and FORGIVE everything! _

She had to catch her breath after that line. Meanwhile, Yami stopped in his tracks. Yugi stood up straight and continued.

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

Yami finally turned around, as Yugi whispered the last line.

_I Love You, til the end of time _

Yami looked straight into the smiling Yugi's eyes, before he sang out.

_Come what may _

The crowd and cast members all looked at Yami. Yugi's smile grew bigger at that line.

From a distance, Ryou watched the whole thing, and smiled to himself. 'Good move, Yugi.'

_Come what may!  
Come what may!  
Come what may! _

While he was singing, he speed walked his way towards Yugi, who happily went over to Yami, once he made his way on stage.

_Yami: I will Love You  
Yugi: I will Love You  
Yami: Until my dying day!  
Yugi: Dying day! _

They embraced each other lovingly. Yugi nuzzled up to Yami, still singing.

_Come what may! Come what may!  
Yugi: Come what may _

They looked at each other lovingly, as Pegasus was fuming over losing the battle.

_Both: I will Love You  
until my dying _

Jou, who was still hanging from earlier, noticed Kimo raising his gun and aiming at Yami.

"Yami!" cried Jou, swinging on a rope, "He's got a gun!" Jou crashed into Kimo, sending the gun flying on stage, and freaking a cast member out, as she screamed.

Everyone looked at Jou, as he turned to Yami crying, "He's trying to kill you!"

Yugi got closer to Yami, seeking protection, as Seto sighed.

"Would you shut your trap, mutt!"

"Look he's got a gun!" Jou said pointing to Kimo. Yami gasped, and then the pieces fell into place.

He looked down at Yugi, and asked, "That's why you did it?" Yugi looked up at him. "To protect me?"

"I couldn't let you die because of me, Yami," she whispered, still holding onto him. "There's something else I have to tell you."

She was about to tell him about the disease, but was cut by Honda, who looked a little drunk.

"Vive le vie de Boheme!"

With that, the whole stage went into disaster, and Yugi completely forgot to tell Yami. Yet again, the puzzle began to glow faintly, with no one noticing.

Just then, a door opened to reveal Marik.

"No problem! Go back to work!"

Jou finally got a grip on himself, and decided to continue with the show. His glare right on Pegasus.

_No matter what you say,  
Cast: The show is ending our way.  
Come on and stand your ground  
For freedom, beauty, truth, and Love _

The stage filled up with light, and the two lovers looked out into the crowd while singing their hearts out. Meanwhile, Kimo was reaching out for his gun. Anzu noticed this and climbed up on some prop.

_Chorus: How wonderful life is  
Yugi: One day I'll fly away  
Yami: My gift is my song  
Chorus: The children of the revolution,  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution _

The two turned to each other with smiles on their faces.

Kimo aimed at Yami once more. Anzu grabbed a bag full of sand, that she found and aimed carefully, herself.

_Yugi: One day I'll fly away  
Yami: My gift is my song  
Chorus: No you won't fool the children of the revolution.  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution_

Before Kimo could take the shot, a bag dropped on his head, making the shot miss, hit a light, and make a beautiful explosion as the lovers continued to sing. Anzu couldn't help, but smile to herself.

_Chorus: Come what may  
Yami and Yugi: I will Love You  
Chorus: Come what may  
Both: Yes, I will Love You _

They were picked up by some of the cast, as they held their arms out to each other.

Pegasus couldn't take this much longer, and noticed that the gun was near him. Ryou saw this, and freaked out.

_Chorus: Come what may  
Both: I will Love You _

Pegasus rushed down the stage, with the gun his hands shouting,"My way! My way! My way!! My way!!!"

Before he made it to them, Ryou punched him in the face, and the gun went flying.

_Cast: Until my dying day! _

The crowd cheered, as Yami and Yugi were hand in hand, smiling and kissing, as the curtain fell.

Once it was down, the puzzle gave off a bright glow, which Yami noticed. As soon as he did, Yugi tilted her head back, eyes closed, and gave out a gasp for breath.

"Yugi!"

* * *

Well that's it for now. So you're probably wondering if this means I'm gonna kill off Yugi. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I'm gonna do! I mean, I could kill her, or I could kill Pegasus, or I won't kill anyone, or... well you see! There are so many ways to end this! You're all gonna have to wait a pretty long time for the last chapter. My process of thinking is quite complicated. An idea just sorta comes to me randomly, you know? So I hope you enjoyed, and Please Review:-) 


	18. A Love that Lives Forever

It's a miracle, I've finally come up with an ending!!! It REALLY sucks in my opinion though. Hopefully you'll like it, or you'll yell at me... most likely the second one. Well I don't own Yugioh or Moulin Rouge, cause if I did, a lot of people would probably despise me! Anywho, try to enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Yugi gasped for breath, as Yami caught her before she fell.

"What's happening?!" Yami cried out. "What's wrong, Yugi?!?"

Yugi looked at Yami, still trying to catch her breath. Yami noticed some blood on the side of her mouth.

"Oh my Ra..." he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi whispered, "but I'm dying."

"Dying? No you aren't," he said laughing quietly. "You'll be okay, we're destined to be together."

"It's my time," Yugi said giving a small smile. "You must understand that."

"No, the puzzle, it'll help you!" he exclaimed.

Yugi looked at him flabbergasted. "You're sure?"

"Positive," he replied before going down to kiss her.

Once their lips touched, the puzzle began to engulf them in a warm, extraordinary light. Everyone stared in awe, and Ryou smiled knowing that this love wouldn't be split up so easily.

The kiss lasted for a while, with the two loving the taste of the other. For once, nothing could possibly go wrong, unless, of coarse, the writer, which would be me, decides to do something to them cause she's just evil that way.

Getting back on track, the two lovers finally had to part due to the need for air.

Yugi still looked a little sick, but nothing life threatening. "I'm going to live."

"You deserve it my Hikari," Yami said tenderly. "Our love can never be broken, come what may."

"Yes, come what may."

What the two didn't notice, was a very furious Pegasus watched the whole scene from a distance.

"No one takes what is mine," he growled under his breath.

He began to slowly take his gun out of his pocket. "If I can't have you, Yugi-girl, then no body can!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Pegasus pointing the gun at Yugi.

"Pegasus," spat out Seto.

"What do ya want, ya freaky bozo," demanded Jou.

"Yugi-girl broke my heart, so I'm gonna break hers," he said pointing the gun a her, as she cowered to the floor.

"Not on my watch," Yami started reaching for the puzzle.

Yugi gave to him quickly, as Pegasus aimed and everyone ducked, or hid behind something.

Before he could shot, the a shadow monster grabbed him. He wasn't about to give up though, as he shot in the direction of Yugi. Yami saw this and immediately pushed Yugi out of the way.

"YAMI!!!" screamed Yugi as she watched her love get hurt because of her.

Pegasus began to laugh wickedly.

"I may not have killed you on the outside, Yugi-girl," Pegasus smirked, "but now your mind will be haunted by the image of your dying love!" With that said, he got eaten up by the creature, before they disappeared.

"Yu..gi...don't cry... for me," Yami said hoarsely.

"Because of me, you're hurt and gonna leave this world!"

"No... you must... promise me... that you'll... become the star... I see you as... Aibou."

"The puzzle, it'll save you!" Yugi cried as she grabbed it. It did start to glow, but suddenly, it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"What? No, what happened?!" Yugi said, franticly trying to put the pieces together.

"Its magic is used up," Ryou said quietly, while Yami nodded his head weakly.

Yugi just grabbed Yami, and started kissing him, hoping it would cure him somehow.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll... always... be here... in your... heart," he said smiling. "Now promise me."

"I...I will," she said shakily.

"Good," he said right before coughing up some blood.

Yugi looked straight into Yami's eyes.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered. "You taught me the greatest thing anyone could ever learn. To love, and be loved in return."

Yami smiled at that. "Remember... I'll always... be with... you."

With that, Yami used the last of his energy to reach up a few inches, and kiss his light one last time.

Yugi cradled Yami's body, crying her heart out, as the rest of the cast shed some tears as well.

Yugi sat at the type writer. It had been eight months since her Yami's death. She had moved in with Ryou. An agent in the show business area had seen Yugi in 'Spectacular, Spectacular,' and she had caught his eye. She held true potential. The Moulin Rouge had been shut down, due to Pegasus not being the investor anymore. Yugi was in luck when the agent came by.

Her dream would soon come true, but for now, she wanted to share what she learned with the world, because of the man she loved. She wanted to honor him. After all, he deserved it.

"Yugi, you okay?" asked Ryou.

"I'm fine, it's just that I have damn writer's block!" she exclaimed.

"Now, now, stress can't be any good for the baby," Ryou lectured.

Yes, shortly after Yami's death, she had found herself having crazy cravings and morning sickness. A visit to doctor showed Yami left a little bit of himself for Yugi to love and care for. Without this baby, Yugi surely would've gone into a horrid depression. Perhaps even suicide. She was thankful for this child, and was determined to give this child the love he or she deserved.

Yugi looked at the golden box, which held the puzzle pieces by the typewriter.

'Yami, thank you for everything you've given me,' she thought rubbing her stomach lovingly. 'I'll always love you. Come what may.

* * *

I actually surprised myself writing this. So what do you all think, good or no? I would like to thank all of who have actually reviewed on my very first fan fiction. It truly means a lot to me. Which reminds me, should I do a sequel or no? Once again, thank you and review if you want to:-) 


End file.
